Various communication systems, such as some home networking systems, are based on Wireless Local Area Network (WLAN) infrastructure. Some WLANs operate in accordance with the IEEE 802.11 standard, entitled “IEEE Standard for Information Technology—Telecommunications and Information Exchange between Systems—Local and Metropolitan Area Networks—Specific Requirements; Part 11: Wireless LAN Medium Access Control (MAC) and Physical Layer (PHY) Specifications,” June, 2007, which is incorporated herein by reference.